The internal batteries on many mobile electronic devices (smart phones, tablets, cameras, etc.) have limited battery life and frequently need to be charged throughout the day or the device would otherwise run out of power and cease to function. Additionally, a convenient charging source (wall outlet) is not always available especially when users are commuting to and from school and/or work.
When a user is away from a wall-outlet, or car adapter, back-up batteries are available and can be used to recharge mobile devices. However, the process of charging the device while using a backup battery is not convenient as these batteries are bulky and difficult to hold while using the device.
Furthermore, these mobile electronic devices have become smaller and more portable, and bags, luggage, cases, and other products have been provided to allow users to more conveniently carry their devices. Bags have been provided with a battery and corresponding interface included on the inside of the bag allowing users to charge their devices only when the devices are positioned inside the bag.
Therefore, in order to charge their electronic devices with such bags, users would need to open the bag to access the battery and its corresponding interface to plug in their electronic devices. This makes using the electronic device while charging more difficult. It also is inconvenient for users to charge the electronic device because users would need to take off their bag in order to open it and access the battery.
Some other bags have become available which address this problem by moving the charging interface to the exterior of the bag with the most convenient location for the interface being on the shoulder strap of the bag where the user can conveniently charge their device and/or the battery. However, bags are often considered by users to be fashion accessories. Users have a wide range of specific preferences in bag style, color, material, construction, key features, etc. Thus, it is currently impractical for each bag type to include a backup battery due to the high cost of this component.